Jimmy Norbo
Jimmy Norbo''' '''(Born 30 years ago) Is an American entrepreneur, founder of Asian Transactions and Trading (AT&T), and an Oregon Senator in Seat #1. He worked in startups such as Jig & Co. (JCO) and Magic Carpet Foundation (MCF) as a founder/executive from 2017-2019. In April 2019 he launched his campaign for the Democratic nomination in the 2019 Oregon Senate election. His signature issue is support for the coalition between the Democratic, and National Unity Party (NUP), a type of merger between the two parties. Norbo believes the merger is a necessary response to the rapid development of the Whig party that has lead to a supermajority. Early life and education Yang was born in Portland, Oregon, to to immigrant parents from the rice fields. As "one of the many Asians" in his public school, Norbo described bullying, and shouting racial slurs at his non-Asian classmates. I've always taken pride in my Asian heritage," he wrote. Career In 2018, Norbo began his career as a Senator in the Asian Nasian. Afterward Norbo became Secretary of the Treasury under President Maillet. A following his tenure in office, the Asian Nasian formally disbanded, after having been slowly devolving into a state of anarchy. Asian Transactions and Trading (AT&T) After working in the Asian Nasian for 2 months, Norbo left to found a new server, AT&T. While he was head of AT&T, the server primarily provided fake stocks to buy with fluctuating values. The company expanded from 4 to 12 users in February 2019, but was deleted in April 2019 due to inactivity. Oregon Politician Following the deletion of the AT&T in late April, Norbo became a politician in Oregon, and joined the Nation Unity Party party. April 2019 senate campaign On April 22, 2019, Yang filed with Respublica.co to run for Senate seat #1 of Oregon in April. His campaign proposes a merger for the Democratic and the National Unity party and other responses to predictions of mass majority from the Whig party. Norbo's campaign slogan is "United We Stand", which calls attention to his belief that the supermajority of the Whigs is one of the biggest threats facing Respublica.co as a dynamic game. Yang has stated that he became an advocate of the merger after talking to Wicked Witch about the massive electoral majority the Whigs hold in Presidential Elections. Yang is the first American of Asian descent to run for Senator of Oregon. On April 23, 2019, Yang announced that since no other Democratic politician ran, he had met the requirements to become the Democratic candidate for the general election, Norbo's campaign supporters, known as the "Jim Gang", have brought attention to his campaign on Discord, Reddit, Twitter, and other social media platforms. Personal life As of 2019, Norbo brought in long time friend Gore Rilla into the political landscape, who later decided to run against him in the April 2019 Senate election. Norbo has spoken about his friend, saying "I feel very betrayed when Gore joined the opposing Whig party, and ran against me for the Senate." Norbo currently is in the Whig party hoping to use their party influence against Gore, to win the senate election. Electoral History Category:American Politicians